


Changes

by black_lion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_lion/pseuds/black_lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special night with dark thoughts, a stranger and unexpected changes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my beta (Merry Christmas, Pat :-))
> 
> And Merry Christmas to everyone `surfing by`......

The water floating under the bridge was black and seemed endless deep. It was a quiet and desperate night. He stood on a bridge over the Thames looking down on the water. The dark and icy water promised to have all answers. He did not remember how he ended up here; all he could remember was the loneliness and the hopelessness he was feeling. There was nothing left from his former life. The longer he looked down, the greater became the desire to be part of the darkness under him. No one cared about him. But what was worse, was that he had stopped caring; he was not caring about himself or the others.

He did not notice that he was not alone in that special night, he did not notice the only lighted office in the building next to the riverbank, he did neither hear the approaching steps nor did he feel the look focusing on him.

“Maybe it seems to be the only solution in the moment. Be assured, it is not!”

He flinched at the words spoken to him and turned. Near him stood a distinguished looking man, dressed in a tailor-mad suit fixing him with slightly intense piercing eyes.

“What do you know?” His situation was too desperate to exchange pleasantries with this stranger.

The man chuckled and took two steps in his direction.

“I know more, much more than you would expect. But most important, I know that this is not the right solution.”

“So you are telling me that there will be a tomorrow, the sun will shine again, the birds will happily sing and my world will be full of joy and happiness!”

“No, I am just telling you that you are going to choose the wrong solution. But go on, it is not my decision to make.”

With these words the man turned around and walked away.He was left alone facing once again his loneliness. But something had change. He could not stop thinking about this stranger who now almost had reached the entrance of the office building.

“WAIT!!!” he shouted forgetting about the black water, the bridge, the river and his desperate sorrows. The man stopped and waited, he ran to him.

“I do not know how to go on.” He just stated.

“I know. Tomorrow will be no sun, no birds and no happiness for you. There will be pain, and sorrow and you will have to fight. But at least there will be a tomorrow. This is the only promise.”

He thought about the words he just heard. The first time he found somebody who just states the truth. No wrong appeasements, no “it will be all right”, just the simple truth. And it was good to hear it, these words gave him hope.

“Plans for tonight?” the stranger asked.

“Not anymore!”

“Join me.”

 

He nodded and followed the man. They walked through a city covered with snow. And his world changed. The thoughts of the icy black water did not longer exist and were replaced with a light joy. They did not speak; they just walk side by side and enjoyed the city and the promise of peace which this night gave.  
Finally they arrived at a town house, the windows were dark, and however, the house appeared inviting. The stranger opened the door and he followed him in.

“Feel like home. Do you want some tea?” They entered a sitting room with a cozily warm atmosphere.

“Tea would be great, thanks.” He made himself comfortable and wondered about the last events which changed is life once more in an opposite direction.  
His host entered with two mug of tea and some biscuits.

“Help yourself  
He said and disappeared. Not long after, he came back no longer wearing his suit but something more comfortable.

“So, you were working quit lately on such an evening?” he asked his host.

“Fortunately for you.”

“How did you know about me? I just could have been out for walk enjoying the evening?”

“Unlikely.” His host took his mug and gave no further explanation.

“Well, ..Anyway..uhm.. Thanks!”

“You are welcome. And thanks to you, too. Stay as long as you want, my house is your house.”  
He felt this invitation was honest and he was going to take it. This man was special.

“You are not the only lonely person. “

“I am not longer alone. Nor you are.”

His host smiled at his words and both their worlds changed and the loneliness was gone.

“I am John.”

“Mycroft”

“Merry Christmas, Mycroft!”

“Merry Christmas, John!”


End file.
